LatestNews
'Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder.' Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Friday 2nd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and 1+ Spotted Flycatcher still present in Cricket Scrub elms immediately west of cricket pavilion, also 8+ Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaffs @ 7am (Bob Watts). 'Thursday 1st September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and Spotted Flycatcher still present in elms in Cricket Scrub, also 10+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaffs in mixed flock perimeter, Yellow Wagtail high SW 0700 (Bob Watts, James Palmer); singing Willow Warbler by platform 3, and 3 Spotted flycatchers in CS at 08.45 (David Callahan). *Brent Res: Curlew in off, Greenshank in off, 3 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 5 raptor day: Common Buzzard circling 11.40, male Peregrine, Hobby, Kes & Sprawk (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *East India Dock area: Curlew over @10.55 then east, Sparrowhawk, 16 Common Tern, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler. (Gary A James). *King George's Reservoir: 11 Little Egrets on flood relief channel 07.15 (Millicent Harper). *London Wetland Centre: Goshawk, Common Buzzard, Spotted Redshank, Garganey (LWC website). *Lower Chingford: 6 Green Sandpipers, House Martin flying into and out of nest in Lower Hall Road, no sign of any Sand Martins, 1 Little Egret, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail (James Palmer) *M25 western stretch: 1 Hobby over carriageway just N of J15 at 06.40 (Andy Culshaw). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, several Whitethroat, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park; 1 Kestrel seen as I was on way to shop (Michael Mac). *Staines Moor: c25 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (nearly caught juv G. Woodpecker!), flock of c60 Goldfinch & Linnet, 5 Swallow, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black Tern, Common Tern, Sedge Warbler, c10 Pied Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Tower hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat still Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 imm male Shoveler, Lower Lake, 12:15 hrs., at least (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow res: Spotted Flycatcher, Snipe, Dunlin (KJM). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 + Spotted Flycatcher, 37 Swallow (south east), 17 House Martin, Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C. Whitethroat, 2 Yellow Wagtail (north), Gadwall, Tufted Duck (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail, c3 Whinchat, 1 Reed Warbler, c10 Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, c12 Blackcap, c8 Chiffchaff, c10 Meadow Pipt, c100 House Sparrow at roost. Poss Nuthatch heard (The Scrubbers texting service) 1 m Sparrowhawk in Braybrook Woods, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) Archived News |} |}